Question: A jar contains $9$ red jelly beans, $9$ green jelly beans, and $5$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Solution: There are $9 + 9 + 5 = 23$ jelly beans in the jar. There are $9$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{9}{23}$.